


Notre maisonnette montée sur roulettes

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has never seen where Blaine lives<br/>Maybe there is reason for that - and maybe he's making a big deal out of nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notre maisonnette montée sur roulettes

After dating Blaine for a while, he realizes that he has never seen where his boyfriend lives. 

At first, he assumes that Blaine is a “typical boy” and that he doesn’t want Kurt to see the mess he lives in.

But after a couple of dates, the way Blaine eats so carefully, cutting his salad with his knife and fork for Pete’s sake, this notion quickly disappears.

And then Blaine offers him a golden opportunity to see for himself. 

"What do you want to do tonight?" he asks, lazily brushing his fingers against Kurt’s as they walk in the streets.

Kurt smiles, trying to tamper his excitement. “I want to spend a night in,” he says loftily, “take-out and movie?”

"Sure", Blaine says with a soft smile.

"At your place," Kurt adds, and there is a sudden tension in Blaine’s fingers but he relaxes as he nods, typing quickly the address for Kurt to keep in his phone.

To say that he didn’t expect to find a caravan at the address written on his screen is an understatement.

And yet, the flower pots framing the entrance are 100% Blaine.

Kurt walks up the little steps that lead to the door and knocks, lookign around him. the spot is quiet - it’s like the trees are abosrbing all the urban sounds, but he can still see the lights that are so purely New York.

"Come on in," Blaine calls happily, and as he pushes the door, Kurt is flaggerbasted by the pure Blaine-ness of the place.

The wood makes the all place warm and inviting, as are the carefully arranged pillows and carpets around the little space.

From the corner of his eyes, Kurt can see a staircase to a loft bed, but for now, he focuses on Blaine who turns to look at him, a rag over his shoulder.

Welcome to my humble abomph,” Blaine says, quickly silenced by an armful of Kurt and their lips melting against each other.

"I love this place," Kurt says breathlessly as he rubs his nose against Blaine’s as his boyfriend wraps his arms around him. "But what’s the story?"

Blaine disentangles his arms and turns off the fire under a pot - it smells heavenly.

"You know that I traveled a little before settling in New york," he starts, and Kurt nods - he has been jealous of that freedom at first, but he knows that those travels made Blaine the man he fell in love with. "Well, at first I traveled in my car, then I sold my car and did some hitch-hiking," Blaine continues, taking the lid off the pot to check on it and nods proudly at the content. "But I really wanted to be completely free of my destinations and I figured, maybe a caravan is the right way to go?"

Kurt nods - it does make sense, to travel in a house on wheels, but …

"Why did you keep it now that you’re here?"

Blaine smiles and blushes. “I have so many good memories with this little one,” he replies, patting a wall affectionately, “that I didn’t want to part too soon. Besides,” he adds, his eyes finding Kurt’s, “I didn’t know how long i would stay here.”

The intensity in Blaine’s eyes and the past tense don’t go unnoticed. “Oh?” Kurt breathes out, “And now?”

Blaine steps closer, mimicking Kurt’s earlier eskimo kiss. “Now,” he says softly, “I may have a reason to find a house without wheels.”


End file.
